Thank God for You
by Sara K M
Summary: Cora's reaction when Robert tells her he's lost all her fortune. Mostly canon, but also includes an extra conversation that fits with my headcanon for Cora's background.


Thank God for You

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Downton Abbey.**_

Cora knew as soon as Robert came into the room that night that there was something wrong. It was in the slow way he walked, and how his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. What could possibly be amiss, when Mary and Mathew's wedding plans were almost complete?

"Robert," she said as gently as she could, "is there something the matter?"

He sighed and sat down in the armchair, rather than using it to throw his discarded dressing gown which was typical for his nighttime routine. This was looking worse and worse. Robert was a creature of habit; why would he stray from it?

Sitting down herself, Cora waited for Robert to speak about what was upsetting him. The room felt silent, but she knew he would need several moments before he would be willing to say anything. As always, she was patient.

"You know I went to London to speak to Murray today?" Robert finally began.

"Yes," Cora said.

"It seems I made a bad investment," he said, staring at the floor. "I thought the Canadian Railway would do extremely well, but they're about ready to go bankrupt."

What was he saying? "Why were you so heavily invested in one enterprise? Has some of my fortune been lost?" She tried to look into his eyes, but he was still staring at the floor.

"Some?" Robert asked, as if that was ridiculous. And of course, it was, with how much money her father had given her.

Then he dropped the firebomb. "All," Robert corrected, finally daring to look at her. As soon as he did, her strong, stoic husband began to weep.

Cora's heart broke for him, knowing immediately this would mean he'd lost Downton. Without thinking, she knelt in front of him and put her hands on top of his, hoping to comfort him a little. "How terrible for you," she said. Downton wasn't just his home and his life's work; as he had said once, "it was his third parent and his fourth child."

She tried her best to comfort him, caressing and squeezing his hands, but she knew he'd feared this situation all his life. It was the worst thing that could happen, as far as he was concerned. How could she help him when his worst nightmare had come true?

"It's not so good for you, either," Robert said as his tears finally slowed.

"Don't worry about me," said Cora right away, surprised that he'd worried about how she'd react to this for a moment. "I'm an American. Have gun. Will travel."

Robert lips landed on her hands over and over at that finally saying, "Thank God for you, anyway." It sounded as if he may be tearful again, but the way he was still kissing her suggested a different reason for tears than grief.

Of course, he was still sad to lose Downton, but it was almost as if joy was mixed as well. Joy that Cora hadn't been angry or upset at him? Cora stared into Robert's watery blue eyes, looking for answers. Could he possibly have been more worried about losing her fortune than losing Downton itself?

She'd never felt more loved than at this moment. Leaning over to kiss his wet cheek, she whispered, "Thank God for you, Robert Crawley."

He his head drew back and stared at her, both love and confusion shining through his adorable blue eyes. "How could you possibly thank _me_? That money wasn't just to take care of Downton; it was to take care of you, darling. Before he left, your father told me the only reason why he agreed to this was because I promised Downton would take care of you for the rest of your life." He shook his head. "I've broke my promise to him, and I've failed you."

"Oh, Robert." Cora stroked his still wet cheeks with her hands, wishing her father didn't still come between them after all this time. "I've told you before, my father loved all of us in his own way, but his business and money became more important to him than we were, and we all knew that."

"That's not the case for you," she said, gazing into his eyes, hoping she understood how serious she was. Ever since he'd told her he loved her, Cora had tried to believe he cared for her more than her father did. He certainly spent more time with her. For an Englishman he could also be very affectionate, which always warmed her to her from head to toe. But tonight, she knew for certain.

Robert gazed back at her, and their lips met simultaneously. It felt deliciously warm.

"And no matter what my father told you," Cora said as they drew back, "you do take care of me. My father believed the only way to do that was to give me money, but darling, you take care of my heart. You defend me when necessary, occasionally even from your mother."

They both chuckled at that, making the situation seem lighter.

It made Cora remember what a happy occasion they still had to look forward. "You know what?" she said. "I'm happy we have a wedding to celebrate. Let's make sure it is a great day. If it is to be our last to enjoy in our lovely home, and the lovely people we've spent our life among."

Robert's arms were suddenly surrounding her, and she immediately threw her arms around him just as tightly. Her love for him and his for her overwhelmed her. Before long, her hands began untying his dressing gown even though she was still pressed against him.

Finally discarding it, she placed it on its normal place, on the armchair, as Robert chuckled.

But he stopped laughing immediately as soon as she walked back to him and gently unbuttoned his pajamas. Cora grinned; usually she wasn't this forward in the bedroom. Her Robert liked to take control here just as much as everywhere else, and she'd never minded.

But tonight, was different. Cora _needed_ him, and she speculated he wouldn't initiate it at all, considering he might still be worried about "failing her," despite all her assurances to the contrary.

She was right. Robert's face fluxgate between pleasure, confusion, and lingering guilt. "Cora you don't have to…" he began but she kissed him before he could finish that sentence, while finishing with the buttons at the same time.

"Oh, but I do," she said as she pulled his nightshirt off him and placed it on the chair as well. "I love you, Robert, and I need to prove to you beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I don't blame you for losing my fortune."

She kissed him again and felt him unbutton her own nightgown at the same time. Good. If he was ready to take control again, she was more than happy to let him. Her body tingled as his fingers touched her skin more and more.

**I know most Cobert fans think Cora and Isidore were close, and I understand why they do. (She certainly doesn't get her sweet personality from Martha!) But the more I think about it, the more I think Cora's father was one of those people who "changed" when they came into money. I have other stories planned that will show more of this aspect of Cora's background.**

Usually I read Cobert stories in this fandom. But I've read a few good Mary/Mathew stories, too. And I'd really like to find one where Mary does get pregnant by Permuk and Mathew offers to marry her anyway. Does anyone know of a story like that? It would seem like an obvious fanfiction plot. 


End file.
